Ultimate Street Fighter Forever: Part 10
by CosmicTeen
Summary: Battle at Ken Master's! Mansion! Will the Boulevard Combatants be able to stop President Bison? Nothing will be the same after this chapter of the hard hitting, Street Fighting saga: Ultimate Street Fighter Forever!


Part 10: The End of The Boulevard Combatants

It was early in the morning and sing birds were hooting and chirping outside the Boulevard Combatants' base. Blanka was working out and Fei Long was doing Kung Fu in the gym where years ago, the Street Fighters would train and hav handjob from Thomas Dhalsim. Blanka got up and wiped the sweat off his face with a towel. "This is the same towl I used to clean myself off after a jerkoff partty. I will never forget that night." said Blanka. Fie Long stopped doing Kung Fu and said "do you want to get McDonalds?" Blanmka was starting to miss Guile and he decided to call the prison and see if he could go visit him. He pressed the numners on his cell phone with his green hands and with the orange hair on his hands and then the phione rang. "Helo?" siad the prison receptionist "This is Blanka. I am looking to do a visit where I can talk to William Guile. He is a prisoner there and I need to speak to with him" say Blanka. "I am regret to inform you that William Guile is no longer a prisoner here" said the prison reception ist. "He is not there?" asked Blanka "did he escape?" Blanka put his cell phone on speaker to Fie Ling could also hear. "No," said the receptionist "he was murdered by Master of Rape and shot in his head with a gun:" Blanka fell to the ground "Guile is dead?" he started crying and Fie Long was crying too "I am sorry to infrom you taht guile is dead now" say the receptionist. "You can come here though if you want and have sex with the prisoners. They can have conjoogal visists" and Fei long said "Blanka, can we go do sex there ?" Blanka hung up the phone . "Not now. We must find Bison and kill him for killing Guilke" Fei Long saids "But Master of Rape kill Guile" and Blanka said "Then we will have to find who the master of Rape is and kill him too."

"hahah" said Master of Rape as he stood over Travis and Sagat "now i will kill you both". The apartment was a blazing inferno and Master of Rape was sweating and so were Sagat and Travis were sweating. All their muscles were showing becasue of the sweat and the fire. Maseter of Rape stepped on Travis' stomach and Sagat's erect penis shot out of Travis asshole when he did that, and then Master of Rape picked up Sagat's erect penis "Do you want me to suck on this broken penis?" said master of Rape. Then he put Sagat's severed penis in his mouth and bit it and suck on it. "This is what a penis tastse like from a Stree Fighter, faggot" said master of Rape. Sagat begged Master of Rape to not kill Travis because Sagat love Travis, but Master of Rape didn't listen. He took Sagat's penis and jammed it into Travis' eye socket and move it around inside Travis' brain, smashinc his brain apart inside his skull. Travis was screaming in agany as his brain was being breaked by the erect penis. "ha ha ha" said Master of Rape "how do you like when I smash your brains with your penis?" he said to Travis. Sagat crawled over and grabbed onto Master of Rape's leg "please stop. kill me instead" he pleaded. But Master of Rape did not care. "ha ha ha" and then Master of Rape took teh penis out of Travis' left eye socket and put it in his right eye socket and smashed the right side of his brain with Sagat's severed erect penis/ "ha ha ha: now you are a Retard" said Master of Rape. "Now, stand up and I will rape you" Travis stood up "duh duh" said Travis, who was now mentally retarded because his brains were smashed by Sagat's penis. "duh duh" Master of Rape pushed Travis down on the ground. "ha ha ha Now I will rape you" he said.

Back at Ken Master's Mansion, the battle wages on. Ryu Hoshi, Ken Masetrs, Guile, Thomas Dhalsim and Cody Haggar are all fighting President Ulra M. Bison at Kin Master's Mansion;. "hurrican kick!" yelled Ken Masters as he attacked Bison. "You are no match for me" said Bison as he grabbed ken's leg and threw him into Dahlsim, knoccking both men to the floor. "He is too strong!" yelled Dhalsim. "I told you we can't fight him!" Guile doesn't remember his moves because he has amneesha and he threw a bottle at Bison, but he missed. Then Ryu unleasehd a flurry of Hadouken attacks and they were absorbed by Bison and he becamse more stronger. "NOthing can defeat me! I am the president of the United states!" he warned. Cody Haggar Ran full sopeed and did a leg kick to Bison's head and caught him off guard. Bison turned around "If you ruin my hat I will kill you!" he said. Then he grabbed Cody's head and slammed him into the ground at full force, smashing Cody's skull and his eye sockets. "You are too easily defeated, Street Fighters" yelled M. Bison. "Not so fast, you fuckin asshole!" yelled a voice from just outside the Mansion. It was Blanka and Fei Long. "We are here to exact revenge for the death of William Guile" they both said. Guile was confused becasue he is alive and did't know what they were talking about. Then Blanka saw Guile and he was confused. "Guile, you're alive?" he asked with tears in his eyes. Guile stiood there and said "Who are you?" Blanka was sad becasue he know that Guile had amneesha. "Did you survive the gun shot blast and haves amneesha becasue of the bullets?" Blanak asked. Guile was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. Fei Long did a fire kick attack to Bison but Bison swiftly teleported and did head stomp move to Fie Long, smashing his skull inward from the top and breaking parts of his brain. "duhduh" said Fei Long. Fiel Long was retarded now, like Travis: the black mechanic.

"duh duh" said Travis. But it was miuffled because he had Mater of Rape's huge, vainy penis in his mouth, "Do you like when retards do blow jobs to me?: hah ha ha" he joked. Sagat was powerless and since he had been dating Travis, he has not used Tiger moves and forgot how to do them. "Now I will kill you" said Master of Rape. He took Travis off of his penis and threw him into the couch, and the couch and Travis smashed out the window to the ground below. Master of Rape walked over to Sagat "You;re next" and he grabbed Sagat and threw him out the window and Sagat landed next to Retarded Travis and the couch. Then Master of Rape jumped out of the window and landed on retard Travis and Sagat, smashing their bodies into the pavement in the alley way. "fuck" screamed sagat. His leg was broken. Master o' Rape stood up and grabbed retarded Travis. "Now I will take out the part of his brain that gives erections to his penis!" joked Master of Rape. Then he reached into Travis; eyesocket and ripped out part of his inner brain. "No!" screamed Sagat. Now Sagat wasn't attracted to Travis anymore because Travis is retarded and can't do sex anymore/. "You may have won this round, Master of Rape, but I will defeat you!" warned Sagat. "Not like this you won't" said master of Rape sarcastically. Then Master of Rape grabbe Travis and Sagat and jumped into the air "Let's go find your friends" he said "ha ha ha"

Back at Ken Master's Mansion, the Street Fighters and Boulevard Combatants were all struggling to attack M. Bison, the President. "This is pathetic." said M. Bison. "I have much better things to do, like call the Chinese and talk about trade and finances" Then M. Bison got in his plane and drove away. "How can we stop M. Bison?" said Cody. Ken Masters and Ryu Hoshi said "We have to attack him at his base, The White House." Blanka interruptsed "we have to wait until he isn;t the president anyomre beasue he is too powerful when is the presidentl" said Blanka. "The problem is Guile has amneesha now" said Blanka. Thomas Dahlsim said "I can explain that. But we cant do it here. let's meet back at the Ice Capades and we can plan our next move," said Thomas Dhalsim. The Street Fighters and THe Boulevard Combatants all agreed to go back to the Ice Capades and figure out how too defeat M. Bison. Fei Long was eating grass and dirt and said "duh duh" and then Ryu Hoshi said "What about Fei Long? Him's retarded now and can't fight." Thomas Dhalsim was lost in thought. "Maybe if we can somehow harness his retarded abilities, he can help us." Just then, the Master of Rape crashed down into the Mansion. "ha ha ha" he said "look what I brought" and he held up the onconshus bodies of Travis and Sagat. "Now I wil make everyone retarded" and he brandished Sagat's erect and severed penis. "Come here and let me fuck your brains" he said to Guile. Guile was confused because before Ken and Ryu wanted to do sex on him and he didn't know who Master of Rape or Travis or Sagat were, so he thought to himself "I guess I should try it" and he walked up to Master of Rape. master of Rape jammed Sagat's penis into Guile's eye socket and smashed his eye with the penis and moved the penis around inside Guile's brain cavity and smashed apart Guile's brain. "duh duh" said Guile. Now Guilr was retardede.

"ha ha ha" yelled Master of Rape. "When you are all retarded I will rule the world! With this penis, nothing can stop me!" he screamed. Thomas Dahlsim said "quicjly, we must get into the drill vehicle and escape!" and the Street Fighters ran away except for Fei Long and Guile beause they weree retarded and didn't listen to Thoams Dahmsol.,. "ha ha ha" laughed Master of Rape. "Now we will make all the retards fuck" and he slammed Sagat into the ground, knocking him onconshus and then he tied Sagat up to the wall so he couldn't move. Then he put Travis on the ground and made Fei Long and Guile double penetrate Travis in his mouth ahd his assshole. "Wake up faggot" and Master of Rape slapped Sagat with his own severed penis. "watch the show with me, if you dare" and Sagat was moritified to see Guile and Fei Long, two retards, doing double penetration sex on Travis as he laid there and didn't know sex becasue his brain was smashed apart. "Yopu monster" said Sagat. Sagat didn't care about dating Travis antmore but he was distrubed by the scene. Guile and Fei long were drooling all over Travis' back as they did sex on his mouth and hia asshole "ha ha ha Do you like seeing retards fuck?" joked Master of Rape. Sagat couldn't fight back and didn;t know Tigers Moves anymore, so he could only watch in horror as the three retarded men had a sex orgy with semen and drool all over the place.

Back at hte Ice Capades, Blanka stood up and made a speech "Due to Guile's death and the disolustion of the Street Fighters and the inception of the Boulevard Combatants, I do declare that we all enter into a nwefound partnership in order to defeat president Bison and his goons and I declare that we should fight for Justuce and courages so that we can protect those who do not have them, and that we can protect the weak and fight for them while also having the strength to defeat our foes, and we can belive in justuce and courage and committment, like Fighting Street before us, and Street Fighter and now the Boulevard Combatants, but I declare that Boulevard Combatants are not teh correct name for our battle I state now to you all that I declare upon this day that from henceforth we shall be refered to as Ultra Street Fighter and only do battle with Bison and his goons so that we can protect justuve and courage and committnement and stop terroristisms so that we can save the world from certain doom, and that we are now Street Fighterr and the Boulevard COmbatants are disbanded from henceforth and from this day forward we will not longer fight apart from one another and that we are now brothers in arms against a common foe so that we can priotet justuce." The rest of the fighterers agreed and then decided they would watch the Ice capades one last time before they exact revenge on their enemies : M. Bison and his goons and Master of Rape and his goons.

End part 10


End file.
